


虚妄世界

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [4]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 有双性，女装，路人。女攻。





	虚妄世界

又一班地铁呼啸而过，并非完全封闭的闸门，袭人的风压卷过柏海的身侧。他有些不自在的用手压了压身上的黑色过膝长裙，纯色的布料被吹的扬起一角，露出一点纤细的脚踝，裹在漂亮的肉色丝袜里头。他真心话游戏输了，和陈默七七他们，又无奈的选择了大冒险。被一致决定让他穿上女装坐一次十点以后的末班列车，也算是好意，起码这个时间段站头几乎没了人。只有稀稀拉拉几个人，夹着公文包佝偻着背，靠在栏杆上边打着瞌睡边等车，像是一条条被榨干了生命垂垂老去的老狗。

下一班车终于到了，柏海长舒一口气，好在没被人发现，他迈着小步子，一拐一拐的走进地铁。周心妍借他的高跟鞋实在有些小了，就算他的脚不算大也硌得慌，又是这般细的鞋跟，踩在地上的每一下都像扎进了柏海的心里似的。里头就剩一个人了，一个姑娘，低着头好像是睡着了。柏海找了个远些的地方坐下，把丝巾系的更紧了点儿，喉结被勒得有些难过，在某一瞬间甚至有了窒息的错觉。他被呛了几下，面孔润润的，凤眸迤着一道红痕。其他乘客也跟着上来了，朝他这边看了几眼，点了点头，是现代人莫名的客套。柏海的手捏成拳头放在嘴边，压抑着自己的咳嗽声。

距离到终点站，还有差不多半个钟头的时间，他准备小睡一会儿。前段时间公司的问题终于完美解决了，他和七七本本应该重新在一起，但他总觉得少了点什么，好在凌凌七也没再提过，两个人相处的倒是比从前更融洽了些。柏海有些不好意思，他瞥了瞥旁边的人，大家好像都睡着了，这才安心的将嫩嫩的双足从高跟鞋里解放出来。原本漂亮圆润的脚趾起了些水泡鼓在粉嫩的皮肉上，脚底板稍稍渗了点血丝，蜿蜒犹如瓷裂，黏在袜子上，看着惹人心疼。

柏海是被一阵濡湿的感觉弄醒的，趾头上的丝袜湿漉漉的贴在脚面上。他不舒服的动了动小腿，发现像是被固定住了，有些迷糊的睁开双眼。是一双极其漂亮的眸子，眼尾狭长上扬，内勾下挑，似有云雾，却是多情又无情。

那个男人注意柏海许久了，从月台开始。初秋的寒夜只搭着一件薄薄的黑色高领，隐约可见的是支棱的蝴蝶骨，欲振而飞，纤弱柔美，如瀑的黑色长发，几缕发挂在粉白的耳后，看不见面容就已是心旌摇摇。他快速走了几步跑到他前头，冷月清晖，他从未见过那么温和漂亮的人，宛如玉色的雪白被黑色裹的严实，只有一张矜贵的漂亮脸蛋儿露在外面，含三分笑意的唇角和那双勾人心魂的眼睛。嫉妒填满沟壑，欲望漫天掩地。

脚趾隔着丝袜被人整个吃进嘴里，湿漉漉的一片，男人的口水滴在车厢的地板上，嘬的渍渍发响，柏海厌恶的踢动着小腿腿，却不敢叫出声，毕竟他是个男人，一个穿着裙子的男人。对面的人看到柏海醒了，非但没有松开更是肆无忌惮，唇舌从趾头向上，滑过脚背，顺着小腿软绵的弧度向上舔，肉色的丝袜上留下一条深色，格外显眼。男人的手抓着柏海的脚踝将他真个下体抬了起来，分开架在肩头，整个上半身钻进他的裙底。柏海呜咽一声，伸手用力推拒着对方，却被人狠狠掐了几把软腰上的嫩肉，他原就怕疼又是身娇肉贵，几次下来已经是痛的额上冒汗，嫣红的眼尾沁出了点水液。

“呜，我可以给你钱，请不要这样。。”这是柏海今晚讲的第一句话，带着点细不可闻的哭音。明显的低音，却被他说的带着娇气。陌生的手用力掰开他夹紧的丰腴大腿，裙底下没什么光亮，手摸上那个柔软的私密处，秀气的小肉棒还缩成一团。再往下的时候，柏海的挣扎又剧烈起来，他这个身体都在晃动，地铁里并不算明亮的灯光反射着他绝望秀丽的面孔，他呜咽着不要，不要。

是一条肉缝，女人才有的东西，明明还隔着丝袜和内裤却已经有些湿了，一小块，印出一些小阴唇的模样，又看不真切。男人也不管那么多，头埋进那处，张嘴将整个裹进嘴里，就吸吮了起来。舌头在布料上来回滑动，又不断朝里头顶，软嫩的肉穴早就敞开，粉嫩蜜洞被迫吃进了粗麻的棉布，湿软的穴腔一张一翕肉棒壁被磨的麻痒难忍，咕咕蜜液不断涌了出来。柏海痛苦的憋红了脸，环着自己的臂膀哭的又静又怜人。被藏在花唇中的阴蒂渐渐冒出了头，顶着内裤，被男人的鼻头撞得几乎再次碾进去。柏海小声尖叫了一声，阴蒂和棉布一起被人嘬在舌尖上，绕着打转，粗糙的布料研磨着敏感的花蒂，柏海的小腿绷直，被动承受着快感。内裤湿透了，几乎可以拧出水来，柏海屁股下也早就黏腻的不行，男人在他骚软的阴部吃的哼哧哼哧。

裙子撩了上去，丝袜被人褪下，对方从裤子里拿出一把小锉刀，将内裤割开，湿哒哒的布料被人叠好放进了口袋里，说是要留个纪念。又将袜子给他穿上，如今没了遮羞的东西，那个红嫩水润的屄穴就直直暴露在空气中，两片阴唇微微分开，细软的耻毛覆在上头，鼓胀的阴蒂落在其中。男人揪起他的花蒂，又捏又捻，柏海啊啊的哀叫，汁水乱喷，裆部的丝袜整个贴在上头，勃起的小肉棒也被束缚在其中。

“不。。呜。。不要再捏了。。。啊啊啊啊啊呜呜”，软穴已经彻底打开，嫩嘟嘟的敞着，骚水不断，柏海几乎快高潮了，他的阴蒂被玩得像颗血珠子。男人故意用指尖猛的扣了一下，柏海拱起细腰，挺着阴部，嫩红的孔穴剧烈收缩难以控制的潮吹了，阴精射的到处都是，有一些正好飙在了男人的胯下。

“刺啦”一声，丝袜从裆部被撕裂，丰腴的大腿嫩肉从裂缝处溜出一些，雪白莹润的皮肉叫人看着欲望大盛。高潮过一次的湿软美穴空虚的翕张，迫不及待的吃进更大更粗的好东西。

“姐姐，我可以喊你姐姐么？我今年刚上高二，还有些不懂，你教教我吧，用手把你的屄掰开，好不好？”原来还是个年轻的孩子，柏海松了一口气，他想着或许还能劝劝对方，下一秒就被蜜臀上的疼痛打乱了思绪，柏海摇着软绵的双丘叫着疼，不要打了，如霜美肉晃出一波波肉浪。

“姐姐真是不听话，快点，你不想吃弟弟的鸡巴么，你看看你这个小屄一缩一缩的，一会儿肏的美死你。”柏海侧着头，伸出那双软嫩的小手，手指碰到自己黏湿的花唇时哭的更加猛烈。他缓缓朝着两边拉开自己肉乎乎的鲍肉，向着年轻的陌生男子袒露自己艳红的穴眼儿。男孩儿附身亲了一下姐姐的嘴角，握着鸡巴直接往里面冲。勃起的粗硬肉棒在湿滑的肉腔里一插到底，撑的严丝合缝，龟头甚至有些破开了宫口。柏海再也没了挣扎的力气，他的阴阜被男孩儿的鸡巴整个钉在胯下，一丝血液顺着滴了下来。

“啊！姐姐竟然还是处女么，还有处女膜诶，里面好嫩，好舒服”男孩儿没有立即动起来，他贴着柏海的小肉花扭着腰打起转来，硬质的毛发扎在柏海嘟嫩的蚌肉上，磨的是又疼又肿。柏海撑着男孩儿的胸膛，哭的几乎喘不过气，面颊嫣红，秀气的鼻头不断发出娇软的甜吟，肉穴乖顺的裹着鸡巴，吮吸着来之不易的大东西。男孩儿享受了一会儿姐姐软嫩的阴部带来的快感，才渐渐挺腰开始抽插，里面特别紧，处女独有的紧致，又湿润，肉棒被媚肉蹭蹭箍紧，每抽动一次都带着里头的嫩肉乱颤。子宫深处激涌出的蜜液淋在他的龟头上，舒服的人一哆嗦。柏海被插的身子摇晃，线衣下的乳头也顶出一个小弧度。

男孩儿双手胡乱的拉扯着柏海的薄线衣，一对丰润的雪乳跳了出来，不太大，更像是小女孩儿刚发育的样子，鼓鼓的小花苞，欺霜赛玉，肉嘟嘟的小奶头立在上面。柏海美穴插着大鸡巴，被肏的水液四溅，不断滑落的蜜露顺着嫣红的肉缝挤出来。白玉乳肉也被人五指捏紧攥在手心，细腻地皮肉从指间流出，娇嫩的胸脯别玩的青紫难辨。  
泪盈于睫，柏海秀美的面孔此时凄苦无助，可从红唇里冒出来的叫声却是又湿又娇。

“呜呜呜。。。啊。。哪。。哪里不要进去。。。”，极速的抽插维持了一段时间，打的胯下都出了白沫，男孩儿硕大的龟头终于找准了姐姐湿软的穴心，一瞬间，穴里的嫩肉全都绞紧，挤压着这跟肉棒，蜜水疯了似的喷了出来。

“姐姐，我肏到你的花心了么？好软好滑。喜欢我这样肏你么？肯定是喜欢的吧，不然怎么会咬的我那么舒服”。柏海的秀脸上堆满了泪，嫩手推着对方小腹，穴口剧烈收缩，腰腹抖动，蜜桃似的屁股抬起又落下，终是大声的哭叫了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不要。。不要。。。呜呜呜好疼。。会被弄坏的。。。呜呜求求你，别这样，好不好。。”年轻的男人挺着自己火热的鸡巴，钻在这个紧润的水穴里变着法儿的捣柏海的花心，奸的那处湿嫩柔软，阴唇肏的外翻，小肉柱上下翻飞，柏海此时被干的精神恍惚，只有直击灵魂的快感，烧的他魂飞魂散。

“呜。。要。。去了。。。要被弄死了。。呜呜好酸。好麻，不要不要了啊啊啊。呜”柏海的红唇里撒出一片淫叫，男孩儿越奸越猛，捞起他的屁股抓在手里，下面猛的往里干。柏海的美屄再也承受不住，宫腔快速收缩，穴眼儿飙出一道阴精，喷在男孩儿的腹上，秀气的肉棒也射出一股白浊，柏海漂亮的下巴被弄的又脏又湿，混合着透明的眼泪一起滚落。猛烈高潮后的阴穴吸得身上人的肉棒难以自持，男孩儿将柏海抱紧怀里，要他扭着屁股配合自己的奸淫。不应期的敏感穴肉被插的颤抖快活，柏海啊啊啊娇吟，媚肉被鸡巴捣的挤成一团又松开，又痒又美。维持了一段时间，终于一泡浓精射进柏海的美屄。

柏海被射的浑身颤动两腿不自觉的夹紧，倒在长排车坐上痉挛，蜜壶里淌出的精液骚水流了一地。长发黏在他雪白面颊上，美的惊心动魄。

细跟的高跟鞋再一次被套上柏海的双脚，他浑身软的像面条被人抱起，支撑着他站着，他双膝内扣，穴肉研磨，又挤出一波蜜水，手臂勾着男孩儿的后背，哀哀的哭泣。

“姐姐挑个钢管舞给我看看好么，我从来没看过，求求好姐姐了”，一个个轻柔甜蜜的吻落在柏海脸上，尤其是他那颗精致的小痣，被人反复舔舐，他摇着头说不要，却并没有什么用。

柏海被人强硬的推在列车中央的扶手上。他粉白的蜜臀被人压在棍子上，埋进股缝里，从未有人造访的后穴被冰凉的铁棍刺激的整个缩紧。幅度过大的动作，让铁棒又贴上被肏的娇嫩骚红的肉花，他抖着屁股扭着腰，泥泞不堪的软穴滴着骚水，哭着让对方放过他。没有得到回应，柏海痛苦的绕着棍子舞动起来，堆在上方的线衣露出微鼓的双乳，奶尖嫣红摇晃。

男孩儿的鸡巴又勃起了，他托起柏海的屁股将他腾空抱起，撸了两把，直接捅了进去，又一次破开骚软的媚肉，里面还有刚刚他射进去的精液。柏海软绵的奶子压在对方的脸上，男孩儿深吸着他的乳香，又张嘴将他的娇乳吃的水淋淋，唇舌抿着奶肉，牙齿叼着奶头磨咬。柏海整个人被一根鸡巴支撑着，后背靠在棍子上，昂起纤细的脖颈，腻人的甜吟不断。

“姐姐以后有了小宝宝，会有奶水么，不过我肯定吃不到了”说罢，像是嫉妒像是泄愤，狠狠的作咬柏海早就被不堪折磨的奶子。柏海的手抱着对方的头颅，倒是一副温柔情人模样。酥麻的快意再一次席卷了雌穴内部，他呜咽着自己扭着腰，迎合着抽插。

“那边有人看着我们，他们都看着姐姐骚浪的身体，漂亮柔软的奶子，还有紧紧吸着我的小肉穴”，柏海分不清是真是假，将人搂的更近，白腻少女似的酥胸压进对方的胸膛，小腿夹着男孩儿颈腰，脚跟酥柔柔的点着他的后背。

“没。。没关系。。呜呜。。。姐姐喜欢和你做爱。。。呜呜呜好舒服。。啊啊啊，用力插姐姐啊啊啊”，不堪入耳的叫声从柏海矜贵馥郁的肉体穿了出来，他抛开了一切，开始享受极乐，蜜洞被撑的打开，一次次的推压着嫩肉。

周心妍是被一阵甜腻的呜咽声弄醒的，就在清醒的那一刻，她几乎立刻就勃起了。她朝着声源忘了过去，是柏海，她心尖上的人，白桔梗一样的美人，矜持娇贵。

柏海还穿着西装马甲和白衬衣，领带也完好的系在脖子上，可是面颊红的滴血，红唇一张一合。周心妍凑上前去才听到他说了什么，听的她头晕目眩，下体硬的流水。“呜呜不要,不能插了”，“啊啊姐姐。。姐姐好喜欢”，骚浪的话直扎进周心妍的心里。她咽了咽口水，伸手掀开柏海的被子，看见他双腿分开，腰腹不断向上拱起，裤裆中间湿了一大片。

定制的高级西裤被周心妍脱下，内裤被扔到一边，她惊讶的看到，柏海漂亮的下体。挺直如玉的肉棒，下面是一张红润的肉花，她心如擂鼓，没想到柏海与她一样都是双身人。

如今那原本粉白紧窄的蜜洞，却被一股无形的东西插的狂飙汁水，花唇沾着蜜水翻开，花蒂也被什么看不见的东西揪着扭动，有些还喷溅在了周心妍俏丽的脸蛋上，肉道嫩肉挤压颤动，水嫩红艳的肉腔整个暴露在周心妍的眼底，她有些难以置信，柏海竟然被一只“鬼”肏的一身美肉乱晃，让她可以近距离看清柏海内部的样子，软绵的骚肉嫩滑的阴道，漂亮极了。

女生的手指天生修长，周心妍沾了点柏海的蜜液往里插了进去，和那个透明的东西一起欺负里面的嫩肉，指尖还捣鼓捣弄那个不断挤出蜜水的花心。

她有些好奇，柏海有没有子宫，又插了一根手指进去，肉瓣被她的掌心压的有些变形。周心妍似乎摸到了一个隐秘的小口，她开心的用指尖挑开那处，扣着小洞。

柏海攀着男生的肩头，凤眸猛的睁开，几乎瞪裂，嘴唇嚅着，再也发不出声音，嫩穴最深的宫口被不知什么东西插开了，甚至不断往里钻，穴心被男孩儿的鸡巴插的肿起。柏海下体的蜜水漏的再也堵不住，肉棒都滑了出来。他被放置在长凳上，双手捂着私处，扭得宛如一条白蛇。

“啊啊啊啊啊。出。。出去啊。。。不要玩哪里呜呜呜呜呜呜。”他叫的再也没了矜持，屁股摇的像个老练的妓女。

周心妍被突如其来的一大波汁水喷的傻了眼，她没想到柏海那么敏感，她从耳朵上摘下羽毛耳坠，轻飘的羽毛伸进小屄里，刮搔着。看着柏海疯了一样扭动身体，激烈的潮喷，花唇红的烂熟。她头一次笑的像个小女孩儿，一个得到心爱礼物的小女孩儿。

柏海是捂着下体醒来的，他的大脑一片昏沉，身体想被碾压过似的，会阴处敏感的一抽一抽，让他忍不住呻吟出来，他看了看身上昨晚上根本没换的衣服，和一旁的周心妍，拖着沉重的步子走进浴室。赤裸的身体站在淋喷头下，温热的水冲刷在他身上，让他看着更加莹润美丽。细密的水珠打在身上，柏海忍不住娇甜哼叫，胸口的乳头也不如往常那般，嫩红的挺着，伸手摸到胯下，一片黏腻。脑子里闪过一些抓不住的画面，他像是求证一样摸着自己的下体，是漂亮尺寸正常的肉棒和两个饱满的春囊。长叹一口气，可耳边隐约响起了一句，“好喜欢姐姐。”

“心妍，醒醒。。心妍？”，漂亮的女人睁开眼睛，眼前是柏海俊俏的面容，她喘着气抓住柏海，又沉下心，原来是做梦啊。


End file.
